Bossy!
by shopgirl152
Summary: All baby Tenderheart wants is for Lotsa Heart to play with him. But, when he goes to far, he’ll learn that being a leader doesn’t mean being bossy.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Tenderheart woke up early. He stretched and yawned, looking around at his sleeping family members; Playful Heart's tail was curling up and down restlessly, Swiftheart was thumping her foot in her sleep and Grumpy Bear was snoring.

The little cub quietly got out of bed, making his way to the kitchen. He walked in, his face lighting up at the sight of True Heart sitting at the heart shaped table. She smiled warmly at him. "Good morning little one."

"Morning." Tenderheart rubbed his eyes, yawning. He looked at True Heart, stretching out his arms. "Up?"

True Heart smiled, scooping the cub up into her arms and nuzzling him, causing him to giggle. She walked over to the window, looking out at the Kingdom of Caring; the needle on the caring meter was right where it should be. Nothing out of the ordinary this morning, nice and quiet, all things considered.

"Hungry." Tenderheart rubbed his belly. "Twue Heart…hungry." He paused. "And thiwsty."

"Oh, you're hungry, are you?" True Heart walked away from the window, glancing around the kitchen. She whistled for the star buddies, who zoomed into the kitchen, opening the bottle cupboard. One of the buddies zoomed over to Tenderheart, causing the cub to laugh. True Heart watched as the star buddies got out bottles and pots and pans, opening the cupboards to reveal what appeared to be mountains of food. She smiled. "Thank you star buddies; I can take it from here." She sat Tenderheart down on a chair, strapping him into a booster seat. "Okay Tenderheart, wait right there; I'm going to make you breakfast."

"Thiwsty."

"Oh, alright." True Heart walked over, examining a bottle. "Do you want hot or cold milk?"

"Cold pwease."

True Heart chuckled as she poured a glass of cold milk into a bottle, screwing on the top. Tenderheart was old enough to drink from a sippy cup, yet he still liked his bottle. True Heart smiled to herself; there was no need to rush things. She handed the bottle to Tenderheart, who snatched it, taking a long sip. He smiled.

"Tank you."

"You're welcome. Now, what should we have for breakfast?" She rummaged through the cupboards. "A banana?"

"No. That's for Playful Heart."

"Okay then. How about…a carrot?" She pulled a carrot out of the cupboard.

"Nooo…that's for Swiftheart!"

"Okay." She put the carrot back in the cupboard. She rummaged around, pulling something else out. "I know! How about an apple?"

"Tenderheart doesn't like apples."

"He _doesn't_?" True Heart put her hands her hips, acting surprised.

"Bright Heart likes apples, not Tenderheart."

True Heart smiled, stopping in front of the cub. "What does Tenderheart like?"

Tenderheart paused, thinking. "Cereal!"

True Heart chuckled. "Then cereal is what you will have." She pulled a box down from the cupboard, grabbing a bowl and spoon, pouring the cereal into the bowl. She set it in front of Tenderheart, pouring milk into it. "Then you go."

"Tank you." Tenderheart grabbed the spoon, digging into the cereal immediately. He munched and crunched, looking around the kitchen.

True Heart sat down across from the cub, watching him. "So Tenderheart, what are you going to do today?"

The cub paused, the spoon halfway to his mouth. "Um…" He looked at the cereal, putting the spoon in his mouth, crunching loudly. He swallowed. "Tag…pway on the swings…seesaw…" He drank from his bottle, looking towards the nursery. "I gotta wake evewyone up."

"I don't think they're awake Tenderheart; they're still sleeping. You should—"

"Good morning everyone," greeted Noble Heart cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen, Lotsa Heart balanced on his hip. He opened the fridge.

"Losa!" Tenderheart climbed off the chair, making his way to where Noble Heart was standing. He looked up, waving. The elephant cub beamed, waving his trunk. "Losa pway?" Tenderheart asked.

Noble Heart chuckled as he set Lotsa down on the floor. "Why not? I can't get him back to sleep anyway."

"YAY!"

Lotsa lifted his trunk in the air, giving a loud, squeaky trumpet. True Heart covered her ears, looking in at the nursery; miraculously, the cubs were still asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief as she turned back to the cubs. "Not so loud you too; you almost woke the others."

"Swry." Lotsa looked down at his feet.

True Heart scooped the elephant cub up, planting a kiss on his forehead. "It's alright, no harm done." She set him down on the floor. "Why don't the two of you go play outside?"

"Okay." Tenderheart grabbed Lotsa's paw, dragging him outside. "Come on Losa, let's pway!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tenderheart dragged his friend to the see-saw, pointing to an end. "Losa sit here." Lotsa Heart did as he was told, obediently sitting on the end, carefully planting his feet on either side. He smiled as Tenderheart climbed up on the other end. He bounced up and down, trying to move the see-saw. "Losa, make it move."

"Uhhh…how I do that?" The pink elephant cub scratched his head in thought.

"Like this!" Tenderheart bounced up and down.

"Oh." Lotsa bounced up and down. But it was no use; he was to heavy. He looked up at Tenderheart. "Swry." He looked around, noticing something on a nearby leaf. "Buggy!" He climbed off the see-saw, causing Tenderheart to land in the clouds with a soft poof.

Tenderheart ran over to Lotsa. "Losa, you make me fall! I go "poof" on the clouds!" He stomped his foot impatiently. "Losa pway!"

"Buggy." Lotsa looked at Tenderheart, pointing to a nearby leaf. "Buggy want play."

"Losa, get back on see-saw; you sit on other end." Tenderheart grabbed his friend's paw, pulling him away from the bug.

"Buggy! Buggy! Buggy!" Lotsa Heart struggled, finally freeing himself from the red cub's hold. He ran back over to the leaf, waving his trunk. "Hi buggy!"

"Losa pway!" Now Tenderheart was really mad; he walked over to Lotsa, suddenly noticing the bug. "Me see!" He shoved Lotsa out of the way, causing the pink elephant to stumble.

Lotsa tottered on his feet before landing on his bottom in the soft clouds. He looked at Tenderheart, his face scrunched up, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Buggy pwetty. Losa—"Tenderheart stopped, noticing his friend crying on the clouds. He walked over to him. "Losa, what wrong?"

"You push me."

"Swry." Tenderheart pointed to the bug. "Want see buggy." He grabbed Lotsa by the paw again, pulling him, but the elephant cub wouldn't budge. "Losa pway!"

"No!" Lotsa stood up. "Tenderheart bossy! Me no want play!" With that, Lotsa ran to The Hall of Hearts, tears streaming down his face.

"Losa! Losa! Losa, come back!" Tenderheart raced after him, hoping to catch him, but the elephant cub was to fast.


	3. Chapter 3

"There now; everything is in order." Noble Heart smiled to himself; after a long morning of getting the cubs up and ready for the day, they were finally done, each cub off doing their own thing. He walked around the room, checking up on things: Swiftheart and Playful Heart were busy finger-painting; Grumpy was playing jacks with Harmony; Brave Heart was practicing his roar (much to the annoyance of Funshine and Cheer) and Love-a-Lot was helping Bright Heart with a toy invention. Noble chuckled to himself as yet another of Bright Heart's inventions suddenly poofed, covering the cousin with smoke. Love-a-Lot laughed lightly, wrapping the sad raccoon in a warm hug.

"It's good to know we have such loving, caring cubs, isn't it Noble Heart?" True Heart walked over, standing beside Noble Heart, watching as Love-a-Lot helped Bright Heart pick up the remains of his invention.

"It sure is True Heart. And everything is running smoothly, everyth—"Noble Heart was cut short by the sound of crying coming from the door. Before he could blink, he found himself with a sobbing Lotsa Heart clinging to his leg. He lifted his leg up, scooping Lotsa into his arms. He looked at True Heart. "Do you know what's going on?"

She shrugged. "No idea. Maybe—" She stopped short, noticing Tenderheart racing into the room, running straight for Noble Heart.

"Losa! Losa pway! Losa pway! LOSA PWAY!" Tenderheart screeched, causing the rest of the cubs to stop what they were doing, noticing the commotion.

"Tenderheart!" True Heart put her hands on her hips, causing Tenderheart to skid to a halt in front of her; he cowered at the tone in her voice. "Inside voice please; you know better than to yell. Now, what is going on here?" She pointed to the sobbing Lotsa Heart. "Did you make Lotsa cry?" The bear cub looked down at his feet, mumbling something. "_Tenderheart_…"

Tenderheart looked up, his eyes just barely meeting True Heart's disapproving glare. His voice got quiet. "Losa wouldn't pway. Wanted to look at buggy."

"Buggy…" Lotsa Heart sniffed.

True Heart looked at Noble Heart. "Noble, would you take Lotsa into the kitchen please? I think Tenderheart and I need to have a little talk." Noble Heart nodded knowingly, walking into the kitchen with Lotsa; Playful Heart following at his heels.

"Okay little one, we need to talk; what happened out there?" True Heart kneeled down in front of Tenderheart. "Tell me everything that ha—"

"Tenderheart need a wish?" Wish Bear toddled over to True Heart, staring a star out of her tummy symbol. She held it out to Tenderheart.

True Heart smiled warmly at the little cub, gently taking the star from her. "Thank you Wish Bear. That's very sweet, but Tenderheart and I need to talk alone. Why don't you go play with Funshine and Cheer?" Wish Bear nodded, walking off to join the other cubs. True Heart scooped Tenderheart into her arms, walking into the nursery. "Come on you little rascal." She walked into the nursery, closing the door shut behind her before sitting down in a rocking chair, placing Tenderheart on her lap. "Now, tell me everything…"

* * *

Noble Heart walked into the kitchen, setting Lotsa Heart down on the counter, drying his tears. "Okay Lotsa, feeling better?" The cub sniffed, nodding. Noble Heart smiled. "Good. Now, what should we eat?" He walked away from the counter, opening the refrigerator.

"Lotsa!" Lotsa turned to see Playful Heart scamper onto the counter, swinging to a nearby cupboard. "Wanna a nana?" Lotsa Heart nodded, then watched as Playful Heart picked a lock on the cupboard with his tail. He grinned mischievously, grabbing a banana out of the cupboard and handing it to Lotsa. Lotsa smiled, popping half the banana into his mouth.

"Playful Heart!" Noble Heart turned away from the fridge, his eyes wide in horror at finding Playful swinging from an open cupboard door. He walked over, trying to hide a slight smile. _So that's how the cupboard doors keep getting unlocked_. "Playful Heart, we do not swing from the cupboard doors. Or unlock them. Come here." He scooped the monkey into his arms.

Playful looked apologetic. "Lotsa sad; I give him nana. It make him feel better."

Noble smiled at the cub's good intentions. "Okay, just this once. But not again, okay?"

"Okay!" Playful leapt out of Noble Heart's arms, sitting down next to Lotsa Heart. He smiled. "Good nana?" Lotsa nodded. "I love nanas! They make me happy!"

Noble Heart chuckled, walking over to Lotsa. "Can I have one?" Lotsa looked at the banana in his hand, then held it out, placing it into Noble Heart's mouth. Noble chewed, smiling. "Thank you."

"Welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that everything?"

"No!" Tenderheart jumped off True Heart's lap, landing on the floor. "First, I want pway on see-saw, but Losa won't move see-saw. He saw buggy instead." Tenderheart folded his arms across his chest, looking mad. "Losa want pway with buggy, not Tenderheart. I pull Losa, make him go back to see-saw." The little cub mimed taking Lotsa Heart's hand, pretending to pull. "But Losa run from Tenderheart; he want pway with buggy instead. Buggy pwetty; I want see buggy, so I push Losa away. Losa fall down, start crying."

True Heart watched the little cub, trying to hide an amused smile at the cub's indignation. "Then what happened?"

"I tell Losa swry, then pull him up. He no pway with me! He cry! Said Tenderheart bossy. Tenderheart not bossy! Losa won't pway with Tenderheart!" Tenderheart stomped his foot angrily.

True Heart swallowed a chuckle, smiling gently at Tenderheart. "Sounds to me like Lotsa Heart wanted to look at the buggy."

"Losa no look at buggy; Losa s'posed to pway with Tenderheart!"

"Did you ask Lotsa Heart nicely?"

"Yes. I say Losa pway!"

"That's not nicely." True Heart looked at the cub, choosing her words carefully. "Tenderheart, I know you wanted Lotsa to play with you, but he wanted to look at the bug. You should have done what he wanted to do. Maybe then, he would play with you. After you looked at the buggy."

"Losa rather look at bug." Tenderheart crossed his arms.

True Heart got up, scooping Tenderheart into her arms and placing the cub on her lap. Tenderheart snuggled into her, sucking his thumb. "Tenderheart, I know you love playing with Lotsa Heart and you like being the boss—"

"Tenderheart boss."

True Heart smiled. "Yes. But being the boss doesn't mean being mean to others. It doesn't mean pushing them out of the way, or being bossy, wanting them to play on the see-saw and getting mad when the see-saw doesn't go up and down."

Tenderheart sniffed, looking up at True Heart, taking his thumb out of his mouth. "It don't?"

True Heart chuckled. "No. Being the boss…being the _leader_…means listening to others and doing what they want to do."

"What 'bout Tenderheart?"

"Being a leader also means deciding to play what Lotsa Heart wants to play, deciding what you want to play and then…agreeing to play one game. It means being nice and being respectful of others."

"Repecful?"

"Respectful. It means…being nice to others and playing what they want to play. When you respect them, they will want to play what you want to play too. But you have to be nice and play what they want to play too; you can't always have your way."

"But…Losa no pway."

True Heart smiled gently. "Maybe he won't play now, but maybe he'll play later. Maybe…maybe you can look at the buggy with him, then he'll play on the see-saws with you."

"Okay!" Tenderheart climbed off True Heart's lap, then paused at the door. "But…Losa mad; Losa cry."

"I'm sure he's okay now. Why don't you go see? He's in the kitchen with Noble Heart."

The little cub beamed. "Okay!" He opened the door, running for the kitchen.

True Heart got up, following after him. She chuckled to herself. "I'm sure Tenderheart will grow up to be a great leader someday, but boy is he a handful!" She smiled to herself as she closed the nursery door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Swiftheart, no!" Noble Heart swiped at the blue blur that was zooming around the kitchen. "No running in the kitchen! House rules!" He made another grab, falling flat on his face in the middle of the kitchen.

Swiftheart looked behind her, laughing as she sped up, preparing to zoom around the kitchen again. She faced forward, pedaling her legs, getting ready to leap. She sprung up…only to be caught mid-leap by True Heart.

"Gotcha!" Swiftheart kicked and squirmed, trying to wriggle out of True Heart's grasp, but the cream colored bear just held her tighter. "Oh no you don't you little speed demon. You have to mind your manners." Swiftheart struggled some more, before finally giving up, panting furiously. True Heart turned her around so she was facing her. "That's better. Now, if you want to run, go run outside please." True Heart placed the blue rabbit cub on the floor. Swiftheart kicked her back leg, preparing to speed out of the kitchen.

"_Swiftheart_…" True Heart cautioned a warning to her tone. "I saw that. Outside. _Now_." Swiftheart stopped kicking her back leg, her ears low as she slowly walked out of the kitchen. True Heart turned to Noble Heart, who now had Brave Heart on his back.

The lion cub looked up at True Heart. "Raarwr!"

True Heart chuckled lightly. "Very impressive Brave Heart; your roar's getting stronger every day. Now, please get off Noble Heart." Brave Heart did as he was told, swishing his tail as he headed to the play room. True Heart extended her hand, chuckling as she helped Noble Heart to his feet.

"Wow; what a morning."

"Everything go alright while I was talking to Tenderheart? Things seemed a little chaotic when I walked in here."

"They were fine until Swiftheart came in. For some reason, she seems to have more energy than usual today." Noble Heart peeked out the kitchen window, looking toward the swing set; Swiftheart was zooming in and around the swings, zooming under the slide, lifting Grumpy Bear off his feet as she zoomed past. Noble Heart chuckled. "Do you think she'll ever slow down?"

True Heart joined him at the window. "Our little Swiftheart? Not likely." She smiled as Swiftheart slowed down, momentarily helping Grumpy Bear up, wrapping him in a warm hug. "At least she cares enough to slow down and help the cubs when they need it; that's something every good Care Bear and Care Bear cousin should do."

"Definitely."

* * *

Tenderheart walked into the kitchen, looking around. The room was empty, except for True Heart and Noble Heart who were standing at one of the kitchen windows. He walked over to Noble Heart, gently tugging on his leg.

Noble Heart looked down, smiling at the little cub. "What is it Tenderheart?"

"Where Losa?"

"Um…I think he's playing blocks with Champ in the playroom."

"Tank you."

Noble smiled. "You're welcome."

Tenderheart walked out of the kitchen, looking around the Hall of Hearts. There was Brave Heart in a corner, practicing his roar in front of a mirror; Bright Heart and Love-a-Lot were working on another invention; Friend Bear was reading a book to Secret Bear and Bedtime Bear was sleeping over by a sunny window.

Tenderheart stopped when he spotted Lotsa and Champ Bear in a corner, making a block tower. He carefully walked toward them.

"Won more bock portfan," said Champ encouragingly as Lotsa picked a block up with his trunk, trying to steady it on the tower. "Coser, coser…" Lotsa closed one eye, sticking his tongue out in concentration. He balanced the block on top of the tower…only to have it come crashing down.

The pink elephant cub sat down dejectedly, tears welling up in his eyes. "Swry."

Champ patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. "It otay." He picked up a nearby block. "Twy gain." Lotsa Heart smiled as him and Champ began building another tower.

"Me pway?" Tenderheart walked over, picking a block up off the floor.

Lotsa stared, snatching the block away. "_No_. Tenderheart bossy.

"Tenderheart not bossy; Tenderheart want pway with Losa. Want pway blocks." The little cub shuffled his feet. "Tenderheart swry for pushing Losa…and being bossy."

Losa looked at the block in his trunk, then smiled, handing it to Tenderheart. "It okay. Losa swry too. For running way."

Tenderheart smiled. "Really swry?"

"Really swry." He smiled. "And dat's the twuth!"

Tenderheart giggled as he added a block to the growing tower. "Losa be fwiends with Tenderheart again?"

"Yes."

* * *

An hour later, Noble Heart and True Heart walked into the play room, smiling at the sight before them; in one corner, in the very back of the playroom, stood Lotsa, Champ and Tenderheart. Tenderheart was standing in front of Champ and Lotsa, playing simon says.

"Tenderheart say jump up and dwn." Lotsa and Champ jumped up and down. "Tenderheart say wiggle your arms." The two cubs did as they were told. "Stand on one leg!" Champ didn't move, but Losa stood on one leg. Tenderheart laughed. "Nooo…Losa, Tenderheart no say "Tenderheart says!"

The elephant cub looked sheepish. "Swry."

"S'ok. What we do now?"

"Look at buggy?"

"Ok."

Noble Heart and True Heart smiled at each other as the three cubs headed outside. True Heart sighed. "Looks like our Little Tenderheart is growing up."

Noble Heart chuckled. "Yes, he is." He smiled at True Heart. "Another problem solved?"

True Heart nodded in agreement. "Another problem solved." She winced as she heard the sound of something crashing in the kitchen. She laughed. "Now, if we could only get Swiftheart to stop running in the kitchen."


End file.
